


A Match Made in Heaven (but that's not where we're going)

by FreeArchive



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Background Alyssa Chang/Lizzie Saltzman, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Penelope Park, F/F, Office Sex, Office Worker Hope Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Hope is content flirting with Penelope from Tinder but she wishes she could find someone closer to home. To her absolute luck, her company is being taken over by a new CEO and from what she's heard, they're hot hothot.{Henelope}{Hope x Penelope}
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	A Match Made in Heaven (but that's not where we're going)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was an idea lying around in my drafts that I cleaned up. Possible continuation? Unsure? I have no plans but I'm open to suggestions 👀

"So yes, Alyssa is literally a sex goddess," Lizzie announced to Hope, as she strode into their shared office. Ever the dramatic, Lizzie somehow made walking into work look like a fashion catwalk. "Do you have any idea how many times she made me-?" 

"Whoa, hold on there," Hope interrupted. "Keep your voice down!" 

Not that they were the only ones to gossip about their sex lives at work. And it was early at the company that only MG—who worked downstairs—was around. But even so, she was wary someone was listening. You could never tell who might be around. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes but did as she asked. 

She closed the door and sauntered over to her desk. Without a care for the work Hope had _just_ been doing, she perched herself on the edge and continued telling her story. 

"So we went on a date last night, to a _really_ fancy restaurant and she did _not_ stop eyeing me like I was the food instead." Lizzie fanned herself. "She's too hot, honestly. I really don't know how I controlled myself." 

"So you had a good time then?" Hope chuckled. 

She, after all, had been the one to connect the two of them. Alyssa was an old roommate who she'd fought with but eventually befriended. Well, "befriended" was a strong word. They _tolerated_ each other at best now that they no longer lived together. 

"A good time?" Lizzie scoffed. "She is a _beast._ I swear-" 

"Lizzie, I love you so much but I really don't need to hear about Alyssa Chang in bed." 

God knew she'd heard enough when they'd roomed together. Who had Alyssa been dating then? Jed? Wendy? She'd dated a few partners at that time. Hope didn't know how she got any sleep at all. 

"Right. Right. Okay. What about you then?" Lizzie sat down, crossing her fingers under her chin. "Still texting Penelope?" 

Hope sighed. Penelope. As in mysteriously sexy match on Tinder Penelope. 

She nodded. "Yes. But it isn't really anything, seeing as she doesn't live in Mystic Falls." 

Which should have completely deterred her from continuing to message her. Hope wasn't interested in a long distance relationship with someone she hadn't even met in person.

But there was just some mysterious charm that kept dragging her back. 

Although… maybe it had something to do with where their conversations ended up. They talked late at night, during the day, and their interests slowly revealed themselves. 

And fuck, Penelope had a way with words. 

Hope had never gotten so hot and bothered from someone texting her in detail about how they'd love to bend her over a desk. Poetry in its own right, they explored situations she could only dream of. 

Sexting taken to a whole new level. 

"Annnnnd judging from the dreamy look in your eyes, I've lost you." 

Hope snapped out of it. "What? No? I'm still listening!" 

Lizzie arched an eyebrow. " _Right_. As I was saying before you spaced out daydreaming about super sexy secret Penelope, you maybe should think about matching with someone else." 

"Huh? Why?" 

"Um, because it's not going to go anywhere? You two haven't even planned to meet!" Lizzie sighed. "Besides, not getting out there has made you _constantly_ horny. It's annoying. You need to find yourself someone around town." 

"Wow, um, no. I'm perfectly okay with texting. I'm not that desperate."

Besides, Penelope said she was always busy with work to return home. So a meetup in person was out of the question. 

"Because you've forgotten what you're missing?"

But now that she thought about it, when was the last time she'd gotten laid? Too long ago for her to remember. Ouch. That stung a little. 

Lizzie patted her arm. "Hope, you can daydream about fake sexy scenarios with your probably cat-fishing not-even girlfriend _or_ you can move on and make them a reality? Surely there's someone around whose tastes match yours." 

Hope flushed. "I… I don't think…" 

"I mean, there's Alyssa but she's taken so…" 

"Lizzie. Again. Please. I know too much about Alyssa's sex life that I never want to hear about again." 

It wasn't like she'd never considered it. Whenever they fought, the blood started pumping. And who knew what could have come from that? 

"At least come out dancing with us at the weekend," Lizzie insisted. "For fun. And to test the waters." 

Hope blinked. Well, what harm could it do? 

Deep down she knew that whatever she and Penelope had going on couldn't last. It was hot and sexy but not the same as a real relationship. Yet Hope couldn't stay away. 

"Yes. I can see you saying yes." 

"Okay, fine. I will. Happy?" 

And Lizzie grinned. "I am." 

"Are you two gossiping again?" 

Hope almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of Josie's voice. Lizzie's sister lingered in the doorway, a clipboard in hand. She was perfect as always, clothes sharp and expression cool. She was used to this by now. 

"What? No. We would never!" Lizzie gasped. 

"Right…" Josie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Raf wants your help, Hope. We need to get everything ready for the new CEO tomorrow." 

"Right. I'll get to that," Hope promised. 

Josie smiled and nodded. "Okay, good. I'll walk you." She stepped back out of their office and Hope could breathe again. 

"How embarrassing would it be to be caught talking about that by Josie?" Lizzie gasped. "I am so glad she didn't walk by earlier." 

"Which is why you shouldn't talk so loud," Hope hissed. 

"Hope?" 

"Right, coming!" 

Hope quickly grabbed her phone and went to walk with her. They chatted a little as she found Rafael. He was one of the company's secretaries and as a result, had a lot of paperwork with the changing of leadership. 

"What's the new CEO supposed to be like?" Hope asked as she sat down. It was her job to sort Alaric's old files into useful and useless while Raf worked on new ones. 

Rafael shrugged. "I don't know. She's supposed to be young and brilliant. Successful. Other than that, I have no idea." 

Hope hadn't heard much either. And to her complete surprise, Lizzie knew nothing. Lizzie had a whole network of friends through the company so that fact that she hadn't heard anything made it all that more interesting. She'd have to wait and see. 

Hope entered the system and frowned. So where to start? Alaric had files from years and years ago, ones that were far too outdated to be any of use to them. Those ought to be the first to go. 

She stretched. She had a long day ahead of her. 

It wasn't too hard to lose herself in her work. Just endlessly boring. 

Raf and her chatted a little but still boring. After an hour, she could really do with a distraction. 

Hope's phone buzzed. 

Ask and you shall receive. 

**Penelope:** _Hey darling, I know it's short notice but I'm coming to Mystic Falls. You want to get a coffee or something?_

And like that, Hope's entire heart leapt in her chest. No way. No _fucking_ way. 

Even after just talking to Lizzie about Penelope, she was coming back to town? And wanted to meet up? 

She had to tell Lizzie. 

"I… I need to go to the bathroom," Hope said quickly. "I'll be right back."

Rafael spared her only a nod as he concentrated. 

Hope tucked her phone into her pocket and quickly made her way back upstairs. She dodged Josie by the photocopier. Best not to be seen talking nonsense with Lizzie again. 

"-understand. Just make sure we get the shipment but next week." Lizzie was on the phone. 

"Lizzie!" Hope hissed. 

"Yes, thank you-" Lizzie frowned. "Um, thank you. I'll be in touch tomorrow." 

Hope urged her to hang up quicker. 

"This better be urgent," Lizzie warned. "That was an important call." 

"Look!" Hope didn't even wait and shoved her phone in Lizzie's face. 

"Wait, Penelope?" 

"Yes." 

"As in Tinder-Penelope?" 

"Yes." 

"As in bend-you-over-a-desk Penelope?" 

"YES." 

"Oh my God, I can't believe it." 

"Neither can I!" Hope practically squealed. 

"Well, text her back!" 

Oh, shit, yeah. She left her on read. In her excitement, she hadn't even thought to reply. 

Hope quickly sat down. "What do I say?" 

"Huh? Just tell her yes." 

**Hope:** _Wow, yeah I'd love to. This is so sudden!_

Almost immediately her phone buzzed back. 

**Penelope** : _I know! I wasn't certain about my work so I couldn't tell you. But I'm excited to meet you in person ;)_

"Oh, she definitely wants to bang." 

"Lizzie!" 

"What? It's not like you weren't thinking about it." 

Hope's mind flashed to the sequences of dirty texts they'd sent each other. So many things they promised to do to each other. Perhaps becoming a reality. She hoped Penelope could match her words. 

"Hope?" 

To her absolute horror, Josie frowned in at the two of them. Staring at Hope's phone.

Which she promptly closed and smiled weakly. 

"Sorry! Just checking in!" 

Josie frowned between them both but didn't argue. "Just.. keep working." 

"I should go. Lots of work to do." Hope motioned out the door. 

And actually do it this time. She'd wanted a distraction and now she actually had one. Why did her heart quicken? She wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her now. 

_Update me!_ Lizzie mouthed after her. 

The weekend couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

It was so cruel of Penelope to get her so hot and bothered this early in the morning. But on the bus to work, she'd been nothing short of sinful. 

Hope knew that though they had a connection, a raging passion burned between them. 

And god couldn't wait to test it. 

Hope stepped into the office, still thinking about fucking Penelope at work with only her mouth against hers to keep her quiet. 

"Oh. My. God. Hope! You will not believe what I just saw." Lizzie, as usual, straight to whatever news she had now. 

Hope was a little distracted but nodded anyway as she set her back down. 

"Our new CEO! And when I say hot, I mean _hot_." 

"Okay. Okay. I need more details." 

Hope actually had a meeting later with Josie and the new CEO about shares in the company. She'd been promised them from the last CEO but hadn't gotten through the legality before he'd left. Curiosity got the better of her. 

"Well, she had these dark eyes that scream into my very soul. If I wasn't currently dating the hottest woman in the world, well…" 

"I have a meeting with her later," Hope said. "About the shares?" 

"Ooh. Tell me what's she like." 

Hope nodded. Not that she cared too much. The CEO couldn't be that hot. And she had a date for the weekend. 

"Hope, ready in five?" Josie knocked on their door. 

"What? I thought the meeting was at one." 

"It was. It got moved up but don't worry. I'm the one with the papers. You just have to sit there." 

Hope sighed. She thought she'd have the morning to settle in before immediately being thrown in the deep end. But it appeared not. 

"Good luck." 

Hope didn't need luck, not for this meeting. She was owed this anyway. 

"Let's go." 

When they arrived, the office was empty. Early. They took their seats and waited. 

Josie sat nearly organising her files. 

Hope considered herself quite close to Josie but only outside of work. When Josie was in business mode, she was only in business mode. She became a whole different person. 

"Have you met her yet?" 

Josie shook her head. "No. But I've heard good things. Let's hope she lives up to them." 

Alaric hadn't been a bad CEO but he certainly could have done better. Hope knew first hand that Josie had to clean up so many of her father's messes. She only hoped nothing else would go wrong. 

"Apologies, ladies," a new voice said at the door. "Our meeting had to be pushed up to accommodate my schedule. But for the morning, I'm all yours." 

Her presence filled the room, making Hope hyper aware of her movements. But she wasn't loud, instead she glided forward with elegance, a hint of perfume wafting over them. 

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Park. I'm Josie Saltzman," Josie said, rising to turn and shake her hand. "I hope to get on well." 

"Ah, Penelope is fine," she said. 

Penelope? 

Hope rose too, to shake her hand but her heart almost stopped. It couldn't be. 

Dressed in a sharp jacket of lilac coloured fabric complete with a skirt was Penelope. 

As in mysteriously sexy Penelope. 

As in Tinder match Penelope. 

They looked identical—there was no way they weren't the same person. And suddenly Hope realised why Penelope was coming back to Mystic Falls. To be _her_ CEO. 

"And you must be Hope," Penelope said, voice warm like honey. "I don't believe we've met." 

But the sharp twinkle in her eye said differently. 

On instinct, she shook her hand, feeling the delicate strength in her slender fingers. Oh no. She was in so much trouble. 

"Miss Park- Penelope. As you know, Alaric Saltzman, the former CEO, promised Hope shares within the company. He didn't process the contract and so this falls to you." Josie sat back down and so did Hope, trying to lift her jaw off the floor. 

Thankfully, Josie didn't notice her shock and continued. "I have it here for you to read and approve of." 

Penelope sat down and took the paper from her. As she read, Hope studied her. 

She was gorgeous. Hope knew why Lizzie had a freak out earlier. Dark hair cut short in a stylish bob, tanned skin and those dark eyes she remembered so well. 

Hot. 

Even hotter in person. 

"No." 

"Excuse me?" Hope blurted out. 

Josie shot her a look. "Is there something wrong?" 

Penelope nodded. "While I don't distrust Alaric's view of Hope, I don't like to form opinions based of the words of other people. People can play favourites. I don't really know Hope. How can I be sure she's a hard worker as he says?" 

"But the shares-" 

Josie cut her off. "That's understandable, Mis- Penelope. How about we reach a compromise? Such as a trial? You observe Hope for the next month and decide what you think. If you approve, you may sign. If not, well, we'll see when we come to it." 

This was not what she'd expected from their meeting. 

"That sounds perfect, Josie." Penelope turned to regard Hope with a smirk. "I'm sure Hope will _please_ me over the next thirty days." 

Hope opened her mouth to protest but then she noticed the amusement dancing in her eyes. Was she… teasing her? Flirting? 

"Great. I'll work on a new contract right away," Josie said. 

"Thank you. Now, Hope, if I may have a word alone. Close the door behind you, Josie." 

Josie nodded and left. 

Leaving Hope alone in a room with Penelope. Silence echoed louder than words. 

"What do you think you're doing?" It was out of Hope's mouth before she could stop it. 

Penelope smiled and stood up, pacing slowly around to stand in front of her. "I'll be observing you, Hope. To make sure you're working to my standards." 

"My history and records-" 

"Oh, Hope. Please. Surely you know I'm not actually observing your work in this company." 

"Then what?"

Electricity filled the air. Hope couldn't move. And Penelope leaned in, slowly, breath warm against her ear. 

"I'll be observing how hard you work to please me... make our fantasies... a reality." 

And like that, a shiver rolled down her spine. 

And Hope did like a challenge. 

So she turned to look Penelope in the eye, delighted to see her arousal reflected back. 

"Starting now, boss?" she said politely. 

"Starting now," Penelope agreed. 

Hope rose and moved, backing Penelope against her own desk. 

If she'd moved against any other coworker like this, she'd be fired on the spot. 

But Penelope's breath hitched and a hand closed around her wrist. 

"What you texted this morning, did you do it on purpose? Because you knew I'd be here," Hope murmured, shifting closer. 

Penelope bumped back against her desk and Hope fought the impulse to lift her onto it. Instead she settled for running her fingers down the hem of Penelope's jacket. Not touching yet. Two could play this game. 

"Perhaps," Penelope said, breathlessly. 

"It can be done," Hope breathed. "After all, your morning is free… just as you said… no meeting until one. We have plenty of time." 

If Hope had told herself yesterday that she'd been this close to fucking her CEO on her own desk, she'd have laughed. 

"Someone might hear." 

"Then, I guess you'll have to be very very quiet…" 

Penelope liked it when she took the lead during their texts. And so Hope did so in reality. 

She hooked her hands under her legs and placed her on the desk in front of her. 

"Tell me to stop…" 

"And why would I do that?" 

Hope placed a hand on her thigh as she kissed Penelope for the first time. Months of pent up arousal hit her like a wave. She'd imagined this. She'd dreamed of it. 

And it was so perfect in person. 

Penelope wrapped her arms around her neck as she leaned back, lips parting beneath hers to allow Hope into her mouth. A fire coiled in her stomach, heat searing downwards. 

Penelope's thighs were bare beneath her skirt and Hope spread them to settle between her legs. 

"Hope…" 

Needy, breathless, ready to beg. 

Hope liked her like this. 

She pushed her skirt up and kissed her again. Biting her lip—just how she told her she liked it. 

Her fingers found her underwear, touching her through the fabric to test her reaction. 

Penelope whimpered against her lips, hips bucking at the contact. 

Hope broke away to kiss down her cheek to her neck. Nipping, kissing gently, not enough to leave marks. She couldn't leave marks. Not yet. 

"Take off your panties," Hope whispered. 

And Penelope didn't need to be told twice. 

A shift and a slight struggle but then they were off and on the floor beside them. Giving Hope full access to her. 

"Good girl…" 

Penelope moaned low. "God..." 

Hope tested her first and slid her fingers along her entrance, gathering wetness with each movement. Fuck, so easy. Did she really affect her like this? 

"Hurry up," Penelope hissed into her ear. 

Hope slid her fingers inside, enjoying the noises Penelope made in her ear. Hands tightened around her shoulders as she clung closer. 

"You need to be quiet," Hope murmured. "No one can hear us." 

God knew they'd both be fired if anyone caught them. But the risk made everything so much sexier. 

Penelope nodded wordlessly. 

Hope slowly slid her fingers inside her, building a pace. Let her get used to it, let her build. 

Penelope gripped her shoulders tighter, pressing her face against her neck. As Hope thrust with her hand, all she could hear was her little gasps. And it was so _hot_. 

"Hope!" 

"Quiet…" Hope twisted and turned to catch her mouth with hers. 

Just like in their fantasies: it was her, fucking Penelope at work with only her mouth to keep her quiet. 

She could feel Penelope start to clench around her, her walls fluttering as she reached that peak. But not yet. She lingered on the edge, groaning, not even managing to kiss her back. 

Heat of skin, with only clothes between them. How she wanted to rip her clothes off and take her completely. 

But alas, she could not. 

What she could do was make her cum though. 

Hope bit down on Penelope's lower lip and dragged it back, letting it sting. Mix the pain with pleasure, Penelope had said before. She was kinky that way. 

"I'm close-" Penelope gasped. "Hope- please-!" 

Hope kissed away her next words. While she liked it when she begged, she needed this as much as her. Seeing Penelope like this, after so long of fantasising, her own pussy was on fire. 

Penelope groaned. 

And then her peak hit and Penelope gasped, nails digging into her shoulders. 

Hope moaned too, pressing close as she rode out the wave with her. 

"Wow…" 

Wow, indeed. 

It had been so insanely spontaneous but so worth it. 

Penelope slowly loosened her grip and leaned against her, chest rising and falling with each laboured breath. 

"Might have ruined your desk for you," Hope chuckled, leaning her forward against hers. 

"My fault, I think." 

Penelope was still warm against her, stirring all kinds of feelings within her. 

"How did I do?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you think I'm a hard worker now?" 

That earned her a smile. 

Penelope lifted a hand to touch her cheek, brushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. The gesture tender, soft even. 

"It's a start." 

Hard to please then. But Hope did like a challenge, especially one as tempting as this. 

"I should get going, before someone notices how long I've been gone." 

The last thing she wanted was rumours before they even talked about a relationship. After that, there had to be something. But exactly what she wasn't sure yet. 

Penelope nodded, adjusting her clothes. "Agreed. But we must do this again sometime." 

Hope didn't want to let go but she did, missing the warmth immediately. 

Penelope hopped off her desk and retrieved her panties on slightly wobbling legs. "I need to clean myself up." A glance back. "And my desk." 

"Same." Hope lifted her fingers—still coated with Penelope—and slowly sucked them clean. She knew that would get to her. Penelope's eyes darkened again and she thought she might jump her for another round on the spot. 

But Penelope wasn't Penelope if she didn't have control. 

"You are so tempting, Miss Mikaelson," Penelope murmured. "Whatever will I do with you…?" 

Hope smirked. "We'll have to find out, won't we?" 

Penelope returned her smile. "See you later, Hope." 

Indeed. Waiting for her shares might be the best thing to happen yet. 

Hope went to the employee bathroom and quickly cleaned herself up. No one suspected a thing. After all, why would they? 

"How was your meeting?" Lizzie asked when she returned back to their office. "What was she like?" 

"Who?" 

"The new CEO." 

Hope found herself blushing. 

"Oh, I know right? Wow, what a woman." 

"You can say that again." 

She didn't know why she didn't tell Lizzie that their CEO was her Penelope. She'd find out eventually. But she kept that information to herself. 

"Anyway, I know you have a date with Tinder Penelope but are you still up for clubbing? I told Alyssa you'd come." 

Not that Alyssa would be thrilled she was coming. Ultimately they didn't click. Which was why she now has a new roommate. 

"I don't see why not." 

Penelope asked for coffee. A day time thing. Which left her nights open for dancing. 

Lizzie beamed. "Brilliant! 

Truthfully, Hope didn't see much of Penelope for the rest of the week. As she was still actually the CEO, she was always busy. 

Not that Hope didn't catch her eye a couple of times. When she was talking down the corridor to get coffee, or leaving the building to go home. Their eyes were just drawn to each other. 

And each time they were filled with heat. 

Hope scrolled back through the many texts she and Penelope had sent each other, wondering what fantasy they'd partake in next. There was a lot. 

So many options… 

She wondered who exactly Penelope hoped to fulfill them. 

Suddenly her phone dinged and Hope jumped. _Of course_ , it had to be Penelope, right when she was still looking at their texts. 

**Penelope:** _What time and where would you like to meet?_

 **Hope** : _2:30 sound good? And in the park?_ _There's a nice milkshake place nearby._

Her last boyfriend had shown it to her and while it ended not so good, the milkshakes were honestly to die for. 

**Penelope** : _great. I love milkshakes!_

Weird how she could seem so cute at times but then convince her to fuck her during work hours on her first day. She was one wondrous woman.

* * *

Hope arrived at 2:25, early just to be sure. She waited by the tree, watching the people pass by. 

“Hello.” 

Penelope stepped up to her. 

She’d dressed down, wearing a soft oversized sweater and dark jeans. And still managed to look insanely beautiful. 

“Hello, yourself.” Hope smiled at her. “Don’t you dress nicely?” 

“Oh, what a flatterer.” She smirked and offered her her arm. “Shall we?” 

Hope took it, trying to still the quickening beat of her heart. So this was actually happening. A week ago she’d never have dreamed she’d be going on an actual date with Penelope Park. Her match against all odds. 

“Let’s go.” 

“So where is this milkshake place?” Penelope questioned. 

“Just a walk over here.” Hope gestured down the road. 

It was a nice but small cafe, designed perfectly for the atmosphere of the town. They quickly found themselves a seat by the window, in their own booth and ordered their drinks. Strangely nervous, Hope smiled. 

“So…” Penelope crossed her fingers under her chin. “Hope.” 

"Penelope." 

Penelope's lips quirked. 

"I'm very glad to meet you in person," Penelope admitted. "I… honestly never thought we'd meet. But then the opportunity to come back to Mystic Falls arrived and well, here I am." 

Something about the way she said that felt vulnerable. 

"Well, I'm glad to choose it," Hope said. 

The waiter arrived over with their milkshakes. 

"Ooh." Penelope lifted her brows as she took a sip. "Interesting." 

"A good interesting?" 

"A _great_ interesting." Penelope took another sip. "I've never had a milkshake quite like this before." 

They chatted a little bit but Hope had to ask. It had been in her mind for the rest of the week, wondering if she should even ask or wait for her. But desire pushed her further.

"So… are you serious about… well, our list?" 

The undefined list that they'd made. Over text it had been pure hot fantasy but in reality, Hope wondered if they could do everything they'd dreamed about. A threesome, and sex on a private airplane were some, to name a couple. 

Lights danced in Penelope's dark eyes as she smirked. "Only if you want me to be. You will get your shares, I do promise… but I thought this would be a lot more fun." 

Fun? 

Penelope's foot nudged her ankle and Hope squeaked. 

"Of course, your consent is very much needed," Penelope continued, as if the toe of her boot wasn't sliding slowly up her leg. She stopped at the knee. "I won't dare push further than you want." 

Hope leaned forward, crossing her fingers. "How noble of you." 

"I take pleasure in knowing you want this." 

"So? What's our official list then?" 

Penelope smirked. 

"Well, there is a lot we… talked about," she admitted. "I don't have an actual list but we have plenty to choose from." 

Hope thought back to the late night texts—and then some not late night texts. Early morning, afternoon, _at work_ texts. Shit. They were really horny, weren't they? 

"Where shall we start?" 

Penelope's boot slid back down her leg. "Not now. But I'll text you." 

She winked. "We'll find something." 

A promise. 

Hope smiled back. And damn, did she intend to fulfill that promise. 

Hope took another sip of her milkshake. What a curious stroke of luck. She'd never imagined things could end up like this. Now she had a gorgeous date who she only wanted to know better. 

Things could only go up. 

Penelope lifted a brow at her over their milkshakes. 

And Hope smirked back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, did you enjoy it? If so consider leaving me a comment to make my day~ 🧡


End file.
